Sebtana Drabbles
by D0ll
Summary: "Why Satan, I never figured you for the cuddeling type." Santana growled, she hoped that Sebastian was asleep when she wrapped her arm around his chest, he looked so innocent in sleep she forgotten what a dick he actually was. "Shut up and cuddle me!" "Or what?" "I will k-" "Fine then, I guess someone gets no snuggeling time." Sebastian said, chuckeled and rolled away on his side.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** If anyone watches cartoons (probably just me lol), this pairing kind of reminds me of _Total Drama's_ Aleheather, since they are both antagonist and the fact one is Spanish.

I've been writing a lot of Rachel, and Santana is a nice departure from her.

I had so much fun writing this and I hope you have as much fun reading this.

* * *

**1. First Day of School**

"Are you ready yet?!" Santanna shouts impaciently as she files her nails waiting for Sebastian to come out of the bathroom._ God she swears he's such a girl it takes him longer to do his hair than it takes to do her own!_

"Well _sorry_! I haven't attended a public school, ever! Even my pre school was private." Santana rolls her brown eyes, her boyfriend is completely lost with out the damn Warblers uniform. Finally she hears the bathroom door clink open and gets up grabbing her purse, getting ready to leave when she sees Sebastian undressed and rolls her eyes letting out a Spanish curse. _You have to be kidding her._

"What do you think this tie, or that tie?" Sebastian asked her.

Santana put a hand on her hip, "That one," She says tilting her head to the side at the polka dot one, "That is, if you want to get thrown into a dumpster on your first day."

Sebastian furrows his eyebrows he doesn't like her imply, that _he'd_ be some kind of bulllied dweeb, _he_ is the bully, not the other way around.

"Here!" She exclaims snatching the ties and saying "Let me do it. I obviously know what's cool and have a better fashion scense than you."

"Says the girl who always wears her cheerleading uniform," Sebastian retorts but checks out her ass in her short Cheerio skirt as she bends down to get him a pair of pants, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Here!" Santana says pratically pushing him into his bathroom along with the clothes she picked out.

"How do I look?" Sebastian says making a three-sixty degree turn for her as Santana appreciates how nice his body looks in a blue_ American Eagle_ shirt, blue jeans, and fresh white _Nikes_.

She shrugs, "You will do, I guess." Sebastian smirks as he catches the way her eyes linger on him before she is grabbing his arm and heading out the door, to his sexy convertible, she was a senior, head Cheerio, and had a brand new hot boyfriend on her arm.

_Goodbye Finchel, the new it couple is definitly Sebtana_, she thinks smugly.

**2. Jealousy**

Neigher would admit it.

But they were always jealous people. And this new unfamiliar relationship has them feeling more insecure than ever before, they begin to question themselves.

Even with his inflated ego he worries, _Will she go back to liking girls?_

When Sebastein heard about Satana and Britney hanging out at the mall, he became absolutley livid. Chairs were thrown, picture frames scattered across the floor, tables were left upside down and is apartment was filled with broken glass, trinkets and ornaments.

Santana was left with hickeys all over her sore but satisfied body, he clearly intended to marking her as her and remind her that he was the _only one_ that could do those things to her.

Even with all of confidence Santana's portrays she was always insecure on the inside and wonders to herself, _Will he go back to liking guys?_

And when Sebastian's eyes lingered on a male a moment too long for Santana's liking she is quick to throw a liteny of Spanish curse words at him as she went all "Lima Heights" wherever they happened to be that day.

They never learned how to properly express their emotions and this was their way of saying, _I love you, please don't leave me._

**3. Messages**

Santana feels alive when she with him.

He matches up to her in every way possible.

No matter what Santana throws at him, Sebastian is always prepared with a smart come back, and their relationship never gets old, boring or ruetine.

The way her relationship with Britney has become. Santana is getting tired of explaining every single little thing to her and she often ignores Britney's simple and sweet text messages in favor of Sebastian witty and exciting ones.

'It's okay', Santana tells herself, as she laughs at Sebastian's smart ass text and composes her own reply back, 'Because it's not really cheating if it isn't physical, right?'

**4. Tangled up in Me**

Sebastian and Santana are so alike. Their personalties are so similar, after they get over their animosity towards one another and are truely together, they connect so well and spend every moment around eachother.

They share smirks and gazes that only the other understands.

They exchange inside jokes only they understood, leaving their friends baffeled, then they laugh together at their clueless faces and later Santana leans into Sebastian's ear and whispers some remark making him laugh harder.

They are so close and sop confortable with eachother Sebastian learned more about Santana in the mere weeks that they have been dating than her best friend since childhood, Brittany, has ever known about her.

They become so wrapped up in eachother it is hard to tell where she ends and he begins as indivuals.

But they are fine with that, welcome it even, because they never shared this type of connection before with anyone and its new and exhillerating.

**5. Just the Way You Are**

They are both sure when they finally got together, they would want the other to be more masculine, and the other more femenimine, considering their sexual preferences in the past.

But Santana is surprised with how much she enjoys Sebastian's masculinity; his boyishly handesome face, his strong muscles, his deep voice, and his superior height.

He loves her body in return, they way it is so small, soft, and silky and the way she fits so perfectly against his. Sebastian encourages her to wear the most femenine clothes possible to accentuate her womanly curves and Santana knows he would probably freak out if she ever considered cutting her long dark hair.

**6. College Days**

"I didn't really take you for the girl attracted to freaky looking dikes. I mean really San, do you _see _what she has on?" That familiar voice teases in her ear as he leans over her a hand resting easily against her desk.

Santana rolls her eyes. She really should be studying. But she always had to had the need to get the last word in any arguement. It only figured the person who liked fighting with her the most in the past would just happen attend her college. "What did you want Sebastian?" She sneered turning around to face his handesome face away from her boring textbook.

"I think you know what I want, to get back to where we left this off at." He said enticingly wrapping his arm around her slim waist, bringing memories back to her of that night after Regionals. Santana did **not **feel tingles from his touch. _She was just dying to be held, she's been away from Brittany too long, yeah that was it._

Santana heard someone scoff in the background and saw forgotten woman who was looking at her earlier storming off with her stack of Virginia Wolf books in toe.

_Oh God, Sebastein was right, she was dressed freakin' weird, to think I actually smiled back at her!_

"Since when are you so desperate for human contact you'd sleep with... _that_, how about trying me on?" He says seductively into her ear, and Santana realized his arm was somehow still around her and forced his arm off of her waist.

Santana retorted, "Not a chance, Fieval. I have Britney."

"That look you were given that troll didn't read, "I have a girlfriend". Let me guess, simple Brittany didn't graduate and now you guys are trying the long distance thing. But it's not working out that great since long distance relationships never do." When Santana hesistated to reply, shoked how right he was, he smirked and continued, "Thought so. You know I live right over here, so I can satisfy you _whenever _you want. Face it; I look better, I fuck better, and I can keep up with you than anyone else here."

"Get bent." _Damn Santana that is my best comeback what is wrong with me today?!_

Sebastian smirked again as he leaned up wiping non excistent dirt and wrinkles from his tan khakis. "Think about it." He said winking at her before he struts out the libarary confidently_. Still as sexy as ever. God what is wrong with me today?!_

The following week Santana breaks up with Brittany and conviently forgots to mention up the reunion she had with the former Warbler.

Santana hates herself for not being completely honest with Brittany. She hates herself more when she finds Sebastian's dorm room and knocks on the door.

**7. Help me Forget**

Sebastein is so diffent from Brittany.

And Santana needs a way to forget about her, she's fed up with visions of Brittany sitting on her ex-boyfriend's lap as they shared an intimate kiss running on endless replay in her mind.

That's why she choose to go to Sebastein's that night. He was so different from Britney and she was sure she would forget about her cheating girlfiend in his arms.

His body was hard, angular, muscular and toned, unlike Britney's soft, pliant and curvy body. His hair darker and shorter than the blonde's. His eyes an entirely different shade from her ex girlfriend's and it helps her forget.

Santana enjoys the way he dominates her, controlling bitch she is, but it became old her having to tell Britney everything to do, she enjoys the way they make love, hard and fast instead of tender and sweet.

She realizes she missed the way it was with a man and a woman, she enjoys the way he fits so naturally into her and fills her so perfectly and completely.

**9. Misunderstandings**

"So what are we doing this friday? You want to go to the nursing home and laugh at all the old people again?"

Sebastein chuckles and checks his reflection in the bathroom mirror laughing at the memory. "As entertaining as last weekend was, I'm afraid I can't go this week, baby."

Santana doesn't ask him why can't he, after all she blew glee practice off_ for him_.

And she's defintly too proud to beg him to go with her.

But Santana isn't dumb, she realizes the actions of a cheating partner. After all, she's been involved in one or two cheating situations.

As Sebastein cancels more of their dates and comes up with more lame excuses, she realizes with dread she's beggening to lose him.

And no way was Santana letting that shit go down, they weren't over until **she **said so, and right now she wasn't quite ready to let Sebastein leave her.

So Santana came up with a brilliant plan, she was going to remind Twink just how good he had it with her and whoever this person was, he or she could not compare with her.

"Hey, San?!" Sebastein called out as he walked in to the dark apartment. Suddenly a light in the dining room flickered on, and he saw delicous looking food spread out all over the table.

Sebastein took a moment to smell the hispanic food before he calling out her name again and was about to look for her when he sees Sanatana approaching him in a revealing, short and tight black dress that makes his mouth go dry.

"Hey baby." She says seductively her hips swaying with every step, just the way she knows he likes, as she approachs him before wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and kisses him.

Sebastein has had maids, butlers, chefs and nurses in the past. But never has he felt so spoiled as he felt right now. He has never been this full in his whole life, the food Santana prepared was amazing and after they were done she urged him to sit and relax, and did the dishes as he watched TV.

"Here Sebby," She said handing him a tall drink of soda, "Is that enough ice?" She asked sweetly really freaking him out.

Not that Sebastein was complaining or anything, but he wanted to know what the Hell had gotten into his girlfriend. He was sure she'd be pissed as Hell at him for canceling their dinner dates using various and admittidly dumb excuses to be able to go ring shopping and made sure to purchase an extra expensive ring just to calm her down her feiry temper when he got home. But instead of being cursed out in Spanish like he thought he would, he's getting treated like a King. Well, he figures, if this was what marriage would be like between a man and wife, he's sorry he didn't try the whole straight deal sooner or pop the question earlier.

"It's fine babe." He says taking a sip of his drink, standing up to his full height, ushering Santana to sit down as he gets on one knee and askes for her to marry him. He watches amusidly as her face went into shock and her mouth widens open.

"What? When? Where? Why?" She askes.

"What did you think I was doing all those days?"

**10. Glee**

Sebastein stands tall and proud under the cruel remarks and insults from her glee club directed at the newest member, who joined McKinely in order to be closer to his girlfriend.

Santana is proud of her boyfriend's strength and confidence as he handles their accusations with ease. She knows their accusations are partly justfied because the last time something like this hapened, it hadn't turned out well for New Directions. Rachel's panicky concerned face as she looks between her and Sebastein were obviously from memories of Jesse and their ugly fallout still clear in her mind. And she reminds Santana eveything bad that can happen, but if Sebastein ever dared to egg her, she'd be sure to cut his balls off and have the last laugh.

Santana knows it was ony smart to not trust Sebastein, he isn't the nicest guy in the world, far from it actually, he's been their bitter enemy in the past, exactly the type of person she would expect to join McKinely and New Directions just to spy on them and run back to Dalton to tell the Warblers anything he learned.

But she knows better, she knows this is real. Santana is postive of it. Sebastein has never asked her in the past about the set list, or choreograpghy, even when he had the chance. Santana can tell he is doing this all for her, the way his emerald eyes stay locked on her's the entire time her glee class throws harsh accusations at him. Besides she knows Sebastein and knows he would never attend public school (he loathes public schools) in order just to spy, there had to be a better reason, like being close to her.

Santana sits with her arms folded together stubbornly in the back, but no matter how bitchy and tough she seems she isn't sure if she could handle everyone going at her the way Sebastein is so eloquently. Santana can dish out insults but she can't take them very well and she appreciates the fact her boyfriend is doing this all for her.

Finally, because really it is about fucking time, Mr. Schue quiets the class and Sebastein causually and confidetly strolls to Santana's seat in the back row, wrapping an arm around her shoulder making the glee class errupt once again.

"That's it!" Santana yells completely fed up with their poor attitudes, "I don't want none of you bitches and freaks talking bad about my man or us anymore, am I clear?" She is surprised how easily the term "my man" comes back to her and there's nothing but silence before everyone turns around.

**11. Bad**

Sometimes they questioned if they should really be together.

Alone, they were bad people, rude, conniving, mean-spirited, self centered and cruel.

Did being together only make them worse?

And if so, why did it feel so right?

**12. Three words.**

They won't say it.

Love.

They are both too proud to say it first, so they each wait for the other to bend and say it first, then he or she will return it.

But neigher of them do.

They can't.

And so they drift apart, each dreading the fact they were too cowardly to say those three little words.

* * *

**A/N:** I have more drabbles written, and reviews make me update quicker_ *hint hint, nudge nudge*_

Feel free to tell me which was your favorite and least favorite in the reviews, and if I kept the characters in character.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I want to thank you guys for the reviews and I'm happy to find there are some of my Total Drama nerds up in da house. Hollah back to my Aleheather lovers.

I haven't been writing many fluffy stuff lately, some of these drabbles are on the fluffy side, well as fluffy as I imagine Sebtana can be, enjoy.

* * *

**1. You and Me Against the World**

Nobody approved. Nobody in their life could understand, or would understand their relationship. Or even attempt to listen to them as they tried to explain this deep connection they felt with one another. All of their friends would only keep saying is how they were traitors.

"Fuck them it's just you and me baby," Sebastein says to her one night.

Santana smilied, "So it just us together, Bonnie and Clyde." Santana mused watching their their hands as their fingers interlocked together, musing to herself about how well their hands seemed to fit, like how well they fit together.

"No, it Santana and Sebastein, against the world."

**2. Popular**

"Hey Seb, man!" "Yo, Seb!" Two football players said as they approached Sebastian, he adknowleges them with fist bumps and the hand/hug thing boys do as Santana's eyes widen and she leans across the lunch room table demanding to know what the Hell did he do.

"What do you mean?" Sebastein askes looking down at his lunch meal with disgust before sliding it away from him. Public school lunches suck.

"You been here one week and already the most popular guy in school!" Santana shouts half indignant and half impressed. "And I want to know _how?!_ You're a member of the glee club for God's sake!"

"So what?" Sebastein says shrugging indifferently, not seeing the big deal. "I'm in glee, so what? I'm also on football team."

"Finn is captain of the football team for two years and they still give him shit about glee!"

"I know you aren't comparing _me _to _Finn_." Sebastein said slowly with distaste, causing Santana to roll her brown eyes at him.

"Ofcourse not, I'm just saying, I want to know how you became so popular!"

"Maybe it's my hot girlfriend." Sebastein says suggestively, wiggling his dark eyebrows at her.

"Please! Even my badass rep' at this school has dropped since I joined glee."

"Hey Santana!"

"... Uh hey Mindy." Santana replies waving back at the popular Cheerio that hasn't greeted her so warmly in months.

Sebastein smirks back, "Are you still sure worrying about your 'badass rep'?"

"Okay, this makes no sense." Santana says putting her head in her hands her brain was swimming, how did Sebastein in a mere week at McKinly turn the whole school heirograpghy upside down.

"Look San, I'm a born leader. I'm naturally popular. I won homecoming king at a school I didn't even go to once. And your surprise about me winning over these simple minded, public-school-going, jock's actually offends me. I'm smart. I'm good looking. I'm charming. That enough reason for you?"

"And humble too!"

"Hey, Santana and Sebastein, sit over here!" A couple of cheerleaders and football players yell waving them over.

"Just be glad I letting you ride on my popularity." Sebastein told her arrognantly, standing before her and offering her his hand. Santana scoffs at his language but takes his hand and walks together with him to the popular table.

She must admit, it felt damn good to be HBIC again.

**3. Trust Issues**

"I _trust _you." Sebastian said marveling at his own admittion. "My father told me never to trust anyone, but I trust you." He said sweetly Santana forced a smile, gratefull when he kissed her because then she didn't have to focus on keeping her smile believable.

She knew she didn't deserve his trust, or his love.

The New Directions sent her to seduce the Head Warbler and find out everythinng she could. Santana was all game at first, she had been lacking a challenge for too long, and plus she still hated Sebastein from slushying her and her fellow glee clubber Blaine. But hook ups, turned into coversations, then feelings and one night Sebastein admitted he loved her.

When Sebastein found that out the truth, Santana was actually scared of what he's do. After all she knows him, she knows how sweet and charming he could be one minute, then vengeful and cruel the next. He seemed to be so in love with her, so desperate for her love in return, Santana thought when he found out how she betrayed him it would kill him, or he'd kill her.

Apart from her fear, the guilt was eating her up inside.

**4. Soul-Mates**

The two never believed in the term "soul mate."

That was for suckers. Santana and Sebastein weren't suckers for love.

They got bored easily, never setteled down long, they put their need before their partners, and didn't care if they cheated.

Then they meant eachother.

And when they did fall, they fell hard.

Their relationship never became dull and they didn't wanted nobody else.

This is how true love changed two non believers into believers.

**5. Baby Talk**

"I wuv you, my bwaby."

"I wuv you more!"

"No! I wuv you more!"

Kurt can hardly hold in his laughter as he hears "Sebtana", the evil alliance of Sebestian and Santana, who appearently weren't _nearly _as sinister as everyone suspected, talking in childish and soft voices, that were annoying to everyone except the couple involved. Heck, even Blaine and him weren't _that _cutesy with eachother.

This was the last thing Kurt expected as he went to retreive his text book he left in his previous class, but it was oh so good. He pressed his back against the wall covering his mouth to keep quiet as he heard their voices again.

"My wiwwle Sannie-wannie."

"And my wiwwle Sebby-webbie."

_Sannie-wannie and Sebby-webbie! _Kurt almost howled out with laughter at that, but somehow he managed to keep it down lower than Sanatana's fememine giggles_. Since when does Santana ever giggle?_

Kurt continues hearing more lovey-dovey talk he never would have associated with the devious pair, while forces his hand tighter and tighter around his mouth, after all he did **not **want to be caught by Sebastein or Santana, they might act cutesy with one another but to everyone else they were still as evil as ever. But the curiousity was killing him. He _had to_ turn around. Kurt some how summoned enough courage in him to turn to his left and look at the couple in the empty sience room.

Truely, when he heard about them becoming a couple, he thought it was a fluke, a fling, or an elaborate hoast between the two to fool everyone else. But as Kurt watched Santana smiling, as she rubbed her nose against Sebastian's. And saw they way he smilied back at her, his arms holding her in a warm hug. He realized his wasn't some ploy to make Blaine or Brittany jealous or they were confused about their sexuality again. This was a true couple in love before him.

Suddenly Kurt felt Santana's eye on him, for a second she just stared at him in shock, that Kurt wittnessed her in such an intimate and private moment that was meant to be only between Sebastian and her. Then she became angry, shooting daggers at Kurt who stood there like a deer in head lights as Santna's head tilted to the side pointing out Kurt to Sebastian.

Kurt let out a girlish screech and started to run in panic, until he felt one of them holding him back by his cardigan and dragging him inside the empty classroom all the while Kurt yelled for help in between complaints about the material tearing.

"How much of that did you hear, Porcelian?" Santana interregated him her arms crossed and her voice no nonense.

_Darn_, he was a bad liar under pressure and figured he should just tell them the truth before they beat it out of him, "Sebbie-webbie and Sannie-wannie." He said his voice breaking.

Both of their eyes went wide with embarresment and frushration that he knew some of their private life and knew that they weren't always so mean like they wanted everyone to believe.

Sebastein growled and took Kurt by the colar looking him with feirce green eyes.

"You tell _anyone _we baby talk, I will end you." He threatened.

Kurt's eyes widen he forgets about the innocent baby talk from earlier and remembers these people are ruthless and nasty. He nods his ethusiatically up and down before giving them the scott's honor signal with his hand watching the couple as they storm down the hallway together, but catches the way they link hands before they turn the corner.

**6. Cuddiling**

"Why Satan, I never figured you for the cuddeling type." Santana growled, she hoped that Sebastian was asleep when she wrapped her arm around his chest, he looked so innocent in sleep she forgotten what a dick he actually was.

"Shut up and cuddle me!"

"Or what?"

"I will k-"

"Fine then, I guess someone gets no snuggeling time." Sebastian said, chuckeled and rolled away on his side his back on her.

"OK, fine! _Please!_"

"Well, I guess, since you look so desperate." Sebastian said, turning around, wrapping his arm around her, and pressing her close to his chest. He heard Santana sigh happily, hugging him back, nudging his legs apart with her knee and snuggeling her leg between his. Sebastian would not admit how nice snuggling felt or how perfectly she seemed to fit against him.

**5. Hottie**

He's hot.

Don't get Santana wrong, she's totally into lady parts now.

But she never saw a point in lying to herself, so there's no use denying she still finds guys attractive, like Sam, Puck, even Finn, in a dopey kind of way that she didn't want to admit to.

And Sebastein Smythe is _hot_.

Like, seriousily, that kid is smokin'.

Perfectly coffed hair, perfectly hanedsome face, perfect devilish smirk and perfectly toned body.

She wondered why this guy was trying to break up a perfectly happy couple like Kurt and Blaine. Sure Blaine is nice looking but Sebastian is surrounded by man-candy guys at that snobby prep school he goes to, so why should he care about the ex Warbler?

Santana realizes she has been staring too long when Sebastian notices her eyes on him and winks at her.

She looks away quickly and puts her arm around her girlfriend._ Whatever Twinks reasons were for, they didn't matter. She had Brittany._

**6. Fool Proof**

Sebastian would admit to being a collecter of beautiful things.

He's used to being surrounded by lovely things, his mother _did_ have spectacular taste in European art, and Sebastein loves being surrounded by beautiful people too. Like Blaine for instance, is an all around handesome man, but he's getting to be too much trouble for Sebastein and really he's got too much pride to keep on getting denied for a person like Kurt who in his opinoun looks like a ventrilquist doll. Plus he has his eye on someone else now.

Santana. She is truely beautful woman, plain and simple. And Sebastein is a collector of beautiful things.

He is spoiled, used to getting his own way, and taking what he wants.

If that meant the crazy lesbian Latina then so be it.

He smirked as he saw her entering the audiotoruim.

He already had the perfect plan in mind.

**7. Holding Hands**

"-And you never hold my hand my in public!"

For a long moment Santana just stared at Sebastian blankly before letting out a confused, "Huh?"

"You never hold my hand! When I **_know_ **you always do that stupid interlocked pinkies with Brittany!" Sebastian accuses pointing at Satana angrily while she is still just staring at him with a dumfounded expression.

"You are jealous of our pinkies touching?" She askes slowly, did she hear him right?

"Forget it!" Sebastian growls making his way to leave, he still had his dignity and he wasn't going to spell it out for her, until he felt her hand grab his shoulder stopping him, than he felt her take her his hand into her own.

* * *

**A/N**: To the reviewer who asked if I take prompts, sure why not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **If anyone is interested in what Sebastein and Santan's child would look like go to http : / /raisingglee. livejournal dot com 7080 . html (just remove the spaces and add the regular ".com") the resemblance is really striking and uncanny.

Some of these drabbles are related.

* * *

**1. The Begenning**

"You're hot."

"If that's your idea of fuckin' with my head, you are stupider than I thought, that hair gell sweeping into your brain or some shit?"_ It was so obvious, just because he was a good looking guy he thought he could just-__ N__o, no, no Santana you are gay!_ Santana reminded herself and continued talking in a bored bitchy tone._ "_It isn't going to work, Twink. I'm taken if you didn't know, by a _girl_." _A really hot, sweet girl that you love Santana,_ she has to remind herself also.

Sebastein only smirked at her, "_So_?" he asked her sarcastically, "You're still hot."

Ugh that fucker just was standing, there all handesome and shit, he had the nerve of him to turn her, a newly discovred lesbian on!_ Damn him_. Her mind feels like it's falling apart, questioning everything and Sebastian is just stands there confident and pleased with himself. _Smug bastard._

"Nice try meerkat. But I'm happy, with who I always wanted, Brittany."

"Then why are you still here? Face it, you want me just as bad as I want you. You want the sin. You crave the forbidden. Everything I can give it you she never could." Sebastian said as he circled around like a predator, coming up behind her to move her long, silky, black hair to the other side of her shoulder, then sucked, kissed and nipped the vulnerable skin. He smirked when he heard her moan.

"We have to keep it a secret."

"Fine." He said whispering in her ear before licking the shell.

**2. All Secrets Become Exposed**

"Hey, my Sannie-wannie, I was just thinking about you-" Sebasatian said into the cordless phone as he walked to his fridge, humming a song lightly as he grabbed a jug of orange juice and began to pour some of it into a glass for breakfast. Santana had left him an hour ago to head to school, but his school had the day off which meant Sebastian just woke up a few minutes ago. He heard sniffling and chocked up sobs on the phone and froze immediantly, his back straightning, "Babe what's wrong?!" Sebastian asked concerned, wondering what in the Hell could have happened to his Santana, in the few hours between this morning and now, to make her so upset?

"Brittany found about us!" Sebastian couldn't help the smile that curled up on his lip, he has been wanting to tell Brittany about their realtionship for a long time. But he didn't because he didn't want to lose Santana and he respected her wishes to keep their relationship a secret.

"Kurt told her," Santana said in between sobs. Sebastian's grip tightened on the phone as he thought angrily,_ Since when was was it any of his bisiness to go around telling everyone about their life_?

"And now the whole glee club hates me!" Santana said between sobs as his one hands clenched into a fist at his side. He knew no matter how much Santana might act like a bitch, she cares deeply about other's opinions of her, especially her fellow glee club members since she thought of them as family, for them to all reject her... it would devastate her.

"Where are you baby?" Sebastian said putting the orange juice jug back and went looking around his house for his shoes. One big difference between him and Santana was, he didn't care about other people's opinoun of him, and he could really care less about those losers and miscreents in her glee club thought of him.

"In my car in the school parking lot in my car-"

"Where is he?"

"In the chorus room, I just ran out the classroom when they started to-" Santana said before thinking, only after she heard on the other line Sebastian's footsteps and the sound of his keys jingling, did she realize what Sebastian might be planning to do when he got there, since his thought process was so much similar to her own, and Santana knew what she would be thinking one thing now if she was him, revenge, "Wait you aren't-"

"I'll be there in a second, we're in this together right?"

Santana wiped her wet eyes and smiled again for the first time in hours. New Directions might hate her but atleast she had Sebastian on her side. "Right... Just don't do any stupid shit."

"Santana you hurt me, insinuating that I could ever do anything stupid."

**3. Violent Wrath**

"You're dead!" Sebastian yelled charging through chorus room, as Santana tried in vain, to hold him back. "Think you can get away hurting my girl like that, gay face?!"

"She's a traitor, a liar, and a cheater!" Kurt said indignantly before Sebastian took a final step toward him and punched the smaller man in the face, Kurt plummeted to the ground and Sebastian got ontop of him punching him in the face as Blaine swept into action trying to force Sebastian off of him. Sebastian flung Blaine's hand away and landed another punch directly on Kurt's face. Puck, Finn and Mike stepped into action grabbing Sebastian and forcing him away as he kicked and screamed to get back at Kurt who was laying semi-concious on the floor.

Satana let out screams as Finn held Sebastian's arms back so Puck could punch him in the stomache. Mr. Schue was yelling stop and the girls were on the other side off the room huddeled together, Brittany was crying and shouting that this was all Santana's fault.

**4.**** Meet the Lopezs**

_Pesos_! Where on mother earth did her grandmother find _pesos_?! She hasn't been to Mexico in years!

All Santana knoows is her _abuela _is handing her new boyfriend Sebastian, fist fulls of money praising him and all of her Catholic saints who surely must have sent this boy down from Heaven to turn her grandaughter straight, pun intended.

Santana would enjoy the irony of the moment because Sebestian wasn't anything close to angelic, but the fact that she wants to bury herself in a deep dark hole where she can could never be embarresed again and wouldn't have to look at Sebastian's smug smile, knowing full well as soon as they left she's have to hear his bragging about winning over her family so easily.

Finaly, her mother sweeps in an seperates her _abuela _from her boyfriend, who has her red lipstick smeared comically all over his face.

"So you are the captain of the lacrosse team too!" Her mother asks while beaming at Sebastian who is nodding and smiling back at her while cutting the steak on his plate into small bite size pieces.

"And he speaks Spainsh!" Her grandmother pratically screams in excitement. Santana wishes for the hundreth time that night there was a hole to bury herself in, as Sebastian nods again explaining (bragging) to them about how he spent a summer in Spain. Though Santana knows the only reason he speaks Spanish though is because his maid is Mexican. Santana rolls her eyes playing with her rice as Sebastian lays the charm thick on her family, so thick it pratically made her sick to her stomache, and if her mother didn't make really good rice she probably wouldn't even be hungry right now.

Her mother's smile keeps getting bigger and bigger as she she learns about Sebastian's wealthy and presitgous family, how many clubs he is an active member of, while still mantaining his perfect 4.0 grade point average and how he's been the class president for the past two years. She sees her mother giving her that look that pratically screams at her, "_mija_ you better not mess this one up, this one has a future!

"Think of the green eyed children they'll have!" Her grandmother exclaims, Sebastian's fork drops and Santana can only think, _Kill me now._

**5****. Meet ****the Symthes**

A hundred bucks, maybe more, so close to her Santana could grab it.

"Here my girl! It's the least I can do for setting our son straight."

Santana's brown eyes widen, she praises the Virgin Mary is Spanish in her head and reaches for the money, that is before Sebastian flings her hands away.

"Dad! Santana is not a hooker! She will not take your money! Right San? _San?!_"

"Uh yeah sure right." Santana says looking down at the Symthes plush carpeting and thinking, "_Damn my feelings for this boy, if not for them, I could've taken the money and run!"_

Sebastian's mother comes in and places a hands on her husband's shoulder, "I'm sorry if my husband offended you, sometimes he forgets his manners." Mrs. Symthe says elbowing her husband who smiled back at her sheepishly. "Let's eat, shall we?" Mrs. Symthe said smiling amicably and heading to the formal dining room, everyone stepping into in line behind her.

"So Sebastian has already told us so much about you, I hear you are on the cheerleading team?"

Santana nods, "Yes I am head co cheerleader this year."

Mrs. Symthe smiles back, "So was I."

"Really?" Santana asked geniunely curious as Sebastian rolls his eyes, he's already heard this story several times.

"Yes in fact that's how I meant Sebastian's father. He was the football team's quarterback and I was the head cheerleader. It was a typical highschool romance." Mrs. Symthe remembered fondly smiling back at her husband who returned her smilie.

"I keep on telling Sebastein to join the football team-"

"Dad I told you before-"

"Actually" Santana interrupts, "I've seen Sebastein playing lacross before, he's the team captain, and he is really good. Maybe we can all go out to watch his game this Friday?"

Mrs. Symthe smiled, "That sounds like a grand idea, we'll all go this Friday." Santana smilied as she felt Sebastein taking her hand and holding it underneath the table.

She bet him that she could make his parents like her better than her parents liked him.

**7. Weak Point**

"Never talk about Brittany like that ever again." Santana hissed at him before storming off.

Sebestein stoked his sore jaw, he got what he wanted, he knew what her weak point was.

But he was far from happy finding out it was that blonde air head and not him.

* * *

**A/N**: It would make be happy to recieve fifteen reviews and it would thrill me to get more than that, just saying. And yes I had to use their nick name for eachother from last chapter in this chapter too, hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Warning this chapter is rated M! If you guys want me to bump the rating up I will I just didn't think it was neccessary for one chapter if I incude a warning.

* * *

**1. Compromise**

No!" Sebastian says as he flings Santana's hand away from him, "We're not doing this!"

"Why the hell not, you were the one that started this."

"And now I'm ending it. I'm sick of being used by you then you go back to her!"

"You never said no." She said defensively as if that justififed the whole thing.

"No, I didn't." Sebastian admitted, "Why would I, when I was getting even a little piece of you... But I can't do this anymore it makes me sick, you won't even talk to me all you do is leave as soon as you're done, and I'm sick of it."

Santana can't even make a quip about how he was acting like a girl right now, all she feels is terror about him actually leaving her forever. Sebastian is serious and she doesn't want to let him go.

"No please!" Santana says flinging herself at his back hugging him tightly. "Sebby," Sebastian's anger quells a little bit at her soft voice and her usage of the nickname, "I didn't know you wanted to talk more, I didn't realize I was hurting you. Please, don't leave, I don't want to lose you."

"You really mean that?" Sebastian askes, his back still on her, his tone less harsh, but he stills refuses to meet her eyes because one look at those deep brown eyes he knows he'd be lost.

"Ofcourse I do." She says moving forward and taking his face on her hands, before kissing him. Santana looks back at him seductively before dropping to her knees tugging down his pants. "I don't want to lose this."

Sebastian moaned while pushing her head forwad his fingers getting lost in her dark silky hair, "You won't baby."

**2. Baby Mama**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to be you and your boyfrend's baby mama?" Santana asks Sebestian who hesistated before nodding his head.

"Ugh," He begins uncomfortable, Santana raises a dark eyebrow, when was Sebastein ever not self assured? Appearently right now. "We can artificually imseminate you."

Santana pretends to think about it before she gets out of her chair and wraps her arms around his neck. "_Or _we can make it the old fashioned way." Santana says sedutively into her ex's ear, "If I remember correctly that was _a lot _more fun."

"Santana-"

"Chad-" She begins but Sebastein cuts her off correcting her with his real name, like Santana _cares_ what his boyfriend's name is. If she has anything to say about it, whoever he is will be out of the picture soon enough. She'll have Sebastian all to herself and they will be a real family him, her and _their _child together. "Brad, whatever, he doesn't even have to know." She said temptingly into Sebastian's ear and running her nails along the sculpted planes of Sebastian's chest.

A memory forms in his mind about seducing her years ago much the same way years ago, he had told Santana the exact same thing about her then girlfriend. _'Britney_ _will never know.'_ Sebastian would find the situation hilariously ironic if Santana wasn't distracting him laying soft kisses around his neck. He missed how her smooth cheek felt rubbing against his face, in comparrison his boyfriend's unshaken prickly face.

"Tell me Sebby." Her old nickname for him, the one he never lets Brad call him, "When was the last time you had really good sex?" _Since you_, his mind answers automatically before he even had time to think about it. Then Santana is licking that spot she knows he likes, the one Brad doesn't know about. "Sleep with me Sebby." She says enticingly straddeling him.

"No." Santana moans but Sebastian adds quickly "Not here. I want to fuck you properly, baby." He whispers in her ear, Santana moans breathly and he thinks its been too long since he made her moan and takes her in his arms. Carrying her to bed, noticing how light, effortless and _right_ she felt being back in his arms.

Sebastian lays her across his bed and watches as Santana looks at him before posing for him. Arching her back and moving her body in such a sexy way all he can do is stand the motionless, looking at her admiring her tan, curvavious body and the long black hair fanned out around her.

_It's been way to fucking long,_ he thinks while crawling over her body on the bed like a predator. Wondering what she'd look pregnant with his baby marking her forever as his and almost losing it right then.

**3. Mr. Rabbit**

"You have a fucking stuffed bunny!"

"Put Mr. Rabbit down or loss a hand."

"Mr. Rabbit?!"

"Just because your a heartless evil spawn doesn't mean I am." Santana said grabbing her stuffed bunny and turning her back on him.

"Mr. Blanket."

"Huh?" Santana asked turning around.

"What are you deaf?! I have a baby blanket I used to sleep with I named, Mr. Blanket."

Santana pointing her finger at him and laughed, "Mr Blanket! I am going to tell everyone!" She said before running for her phone.

"No you aren't unless you want to see Mr. Bunny decapitated!" Sebastein said chasing after her.

**4. Power Play**

Santana was even more crazy than Sebastein originally thought if she thought she was going to be the one on the top here.

Sebastein doesn't do bottom, plain as that.

He's dominated two hundred pound men, he sure as hell not going to let this little girl have all the power in their relationship, even if she is a little spit fire.

"I know lesbians like to pretend that they're the man." He says in a taunting voice, circling around until he's clutching her from behind, "But as you can feel," He says thrusting Santana bites her lip holding back her moan, "I'm the one with the dick here." He says moving her hair over to her left shoulder and kissing the nape of her neck his hands running along her curves.

"Fuck you asshole."

He actually laughs at her, the bastard, "No I think I'll fuck you."

He bend her over the table, keeping her arms restrained, "Tell me you want this." He says teasing her, never giving her the satisfaction of entering her.

"Screw you!" Santana says refusing him, even though she does want him, she has her pride.

"Tell me." He repeated his voice low, demanding, manly and_ oh so sexy._

"I want you! Happy?!"

"Tell me, who's the fuckin' man?"

"You are!"

**5. Bad Timing**

"Hello?"

"Santana?"

"Ahhh, yessss?"

"For the love of fashion, don't tell me you two are going at it again?!"

"Uhh! Yes! I mean no!..."

"You two are sick!" Kurt shouts before hanging up. Sebastein laughs as Santana punches his arm in aggravation.

* * *

**A/N:** "Gets out from hiding under a table still blushing* Okay guys, unless I get more ideas and lots of reviews asking me to continue, this is complete.


End file.
